


Dominating the teacher

by Axelex12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cougar - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dominance, F/M, Lust, MILFs, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Moaning, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spells & Enchantments, Surprise Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Harry Potter gets Lucky with his Arithmancy teacher Mrs. Vector.One-shot
Relationships: Harry Potter/Septima Vector
Kudos: 18





	Dominating the teacher

So focused was Harry Potter on this new project that the situation he currently found himself in had blindsided him completely.

He was in one of his bi-weekly Arithmancy lessons with Professor Vector, nothing unusual there. What was unusual was that her chair was so close to his that their legs were touching and she pressed her breasts into his arm whenever she needed to point something out on the paper they had on the desk between them.

He had vaguely noticed that the teacher he'd been having detention fantasies about for over a year now had been slightly more frazzled lately but hadn't paid it much mind. In this latest lesson though, she had slowly gravitated ever closer until she was pressed into him and her presence was now radiating a desire to jump his bones.

That was...unexpected. Vector hadn't been considered a test subject for this little project. He'd never had even a hint of an idea that she had any thoughts in that direction, she had always been the perfect picture of professionalism. His best guess was that she had been hiding it and his lust soaked aura had worn away her restraint over time.

"You're not paying attention, Harry." The professor in question chided gently, leaning in close and pointing at the equation he had written down. "This is all wrong, if you tried to set up a ward like this it would collapse within hours."

Well of course he wasn't paying attention. Not only was the teacher he'd wanted to boff for so long nearly draped over him, but he also hadn't had any sex in three weeks and was long past the point of being only slightly distracted.

Should he go for it though, that was the question. It was plainly obvious to him that he was going to need to pick a girl or three for the purposes of stress relief or else become unable to think of anything but sex, but he also didn't want to jump into another relationship. Breaking up with Ginny may not have sent him spiralling into a depression worthy of a thrashy romance novel, but he wasn't eager to jump back into a commitment again either.

In that respect, Vector would be perfect. She was a sweet, quiet, demure woman and utterly uninteresting as anything other a MILF. He didn't see himself having a relationship with any woman so 'settled' in life even if she had been closer to his age and without the whole teacher-student thing getting in the way.

The reasons not to sleep with her essentially boiled down to potential awkwardness between them.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Harry said, deciding on a course of action by placing his hand on her thigh. He would only be in Hogwarts for a few more months anyway, so even the worst case scenario wasn't that bad and Septima Vector really was a very hot lady. "I've been a bit distracted lately."

Septima froze and then flushed as she felt his hand creeping up her leg. She was not proud of it, but she was terribly attracted to her young student. He had been a cute, if somewhat awkward kid when they had started with these private lessons, but had grown up far too quickly into a very handsome man. Getting invited to dance with him during the Yule Ball and seeing him in nothing but swim trunks for the second task hadn't helped at all. She was embarrassed by her own behavior lately, but touching him just felt so good. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to do anything more than that, so it was alright. He was almost like her apprentice anyway and it was a well known dirty little secret that masters or mistresses of their craft often took advantage of their apprentices. She was being quite decent really.

Then his hand gripped her thigh and Septima found herself feeling not very decent at all.

"Harry..." She tried to say, not even sure whether she was going to protest or encourage him. It was a moot point in any case because he cut her off with a kiss.

She knew that she really should protest where this was going, but it felt so good that she kept delaying for just a second longer and then for another when that second passed. Before she knew it, Septima found herself sitting in his lap.

Finally, he broke the kiss and moved on to paying attention to her neck. It didn't help improve her resistance any, but it did free up her mouth for talking.

"Harry...we should...stop." She breathed out with no conviction whatsoever. "The rules..."

"I won't tell anyone if you won't." Harry said and went back to nibbling on her neck. His hand slid upwards across her stomach to fondle a breast through her robe.

"But..." She tried again, for no other purpose than to appease the fading voice of reason. The libido was firmly in the lead and leaving reason in the dust.

"Fuck the rules." Harry growled and stood up, taking the professor with him. The chairs went clattering backwards and a negligent wave of his hand had the clutter on the desk following suit.

As she was pushed to bend over the desk and had her robes hiked up, Septima decided that rules were overrated. Here was a strong, handsome, powerful young man that could have any number of women but wanted an older woman like her and his assertive approach was much more appealing than rules. The life of a Hogwarts teacher could get very lonely what with living in the castle all the time and having only the holidays to dedicate to one's personal life. Not to mention that she had always been the quintessential Ravenclaw bookworm with poor social skills.

There had been other students that she had found attractive but had never worked up the nerve to act on it even in their last days of schooling when she could have gotten away with it. Having Harry take the decision out of her hands suited her just fine.

Harry noticed her acceptance of the situation and smiled in anticipation as he pulled down her panties. Her lower lips were already glistening wetly and he didn't hesitate to lean in and run his tongue across them. Her gasp encouraged him further and he was soon licking her vigourously. With her bent over the desk and him squatting behind her, his tongue couldn't quite reach her clitoris, so he applied his fingers to it. There was a particular spell he had developed during his time with Ginny that had always proven to be a big hit with the sexy Weasley redhead and he intended to make full use of it here as well.

Septima was perfectly happy to let him do whatever he wanted while she lay on the desk and enjoyed herself. A quiet whine of disappointment left her throat when his tongue and fingers retreated from her tingling groin, but the sound of a clinking belt buckle put an end to that. The realization that her sixteen-year-old student's member was in all likelihood being pointed at her dripping fanny at this very moment saw reason make a last ditch attempt to get her to protest, but it was quickly silenced when she felt the head of it being rubbed against her labia. No, the time for protesting was long past.

She felt herself being penetrated a moment later and couldn't hold back a gasp of pleasure as the large male member slowly slid into her, filling and stretching something that hadn't seen use in far too many years to think about. Her legs shook from the sensations wracking her body once he was sheathed all the way inside her.

Harry waited like that for a few more seconds, hiking her robes up even further over her rump so that he could grab hold of her thighs without it trying to slide back down. The spell he had placed over her clitoris that forged a sensation link between it and his member had turned out a bit too effective. He could tell that she was very close to orgasming already.

When she wiggled against him impatiently he knew that delaying any longer was not an option though. Screw it, so they wouldn't reach climax at the same time. He planned for both of them to have plenty anyway, so it was all good.

A ragged cry of pleasure escaped her throat as he pulled out almost completely and then hilted himself back into her. Her groin felt it was on fire and it got more intense with every thrust. By the fifth one she was crying out loudly as a powerful orgasm wracked her body, leaving her helpless to do anything but hold on to the desk and ride it out.

Harry paid no heed to her climax and only sped up his thrusting, his own lust getting the better of him. Not half a minute after her orgasm, he was groaning as his seed spurted up her vaginal tunnel.

Sweaty and satisfied, Septime confirmed her earlier thought about rules being overrated. Sure, she'd be in some trouble with the law if it got out that she'd had sex with a student, but it was very had to care about that when her legs felt like jelly and she had a handsome young wizard panting behind her with his cock and sperm filling her.

She let out a small groan as he leaned over her to whisper into her ear.

"Ready for round two?"

Septima's eyes widened. Round two?! What the hell did he mean round two? She could barely move after round one.

Then he pulled out and rammed himself back in and the Arithmancy professor belatedly realized that he hadn't gone soft and was apparently not finished with her.

XXXXX

Later.

Taking deep breaths, Harry pulled out of his favorite teacher with a groan. The sight of her shuddering backside, pubic hair matted with sweat and sperm with streams of both running down her legs to soil her shoes and the panties still around her ankles had him seriously contemplating having another go at her. The refusal of his equipment to get up again put an end to that idea though.

Instead he cast a light healing spell on Septima's groin to soothe any aches that might be present there, followed by the ever useful contraceptive charm. He left the mess where it was though, rather liking the sight of what he'd done to her.

She didn't move aside from taking deep, gasping breaths as he moved around the desk to stand in front of her. Septima was not a particularly powerful witch, either in magic or personality and with her soul laid bare to him her submissive bent was plainly obvious. She had enjoyed evey moment of his control over her. That in addition to the pretty picture of her exhausted satisfaction gave him a naughty idea.

He threaded his fingers through her sweat soaked black hair as he spoke. "You left quite a mess on me, Professor Vector. You should clean it up."

To his delight, she didn't hesitate to shift forward a bit and take his wrung out member into her mouth, tiredly cleaning off the mess on it. Oh yes, they would definitely be having a lot of fun together for the next few months.

"I'll see you at our next lesson, Professor." He whispered into her ear once she was done, grinning at the shiver that passed through her body.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
